The present invention is directed generally to tape measures of the type commonly used to measure linear distances.
Modern tape measures (or “tape rules”) typically include an L-shaped metallic end hook for hooking onto measurement surfaces. Such end hooks, while being available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, all basically operate by being either pressed against a surface for an abutting-type measurement, or hooked over a suitable edge for a hooking-type measurement. However, it is sometimes difficult to keep the end hook in the desired location. As such, various approaches have been proposed to provide alternative means for helping keep the end hook in the desired location. One area receiving attention is the addition of magnets to the end hook so that the end hook may be at least partially magnetically coupled to metallic measurement surfaces (e.g., metal wall studs). While a number of magnetic end hook configurations have been proposed, none have proven entirely satisfactory. As such, there remains a need for alternative magnetic end hook designs.